


50 Shades of Miles

by MilesAboveFantasy



Category: Degrassi
Genre: Gen, gay male author
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-02
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-17 20:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5884606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MilesAboveFantasy/pseuds/MilesAboveFantasy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of shorter one-shots and drabbles. Will mostly focus on Miles. Most will be canon-compliant such as extended or missing scenes. AUs or speculative stories will be noted.</p><p>Drabble 5: Miles/Hunter awkwardly bond over boobs. Set during 14A.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just

**Author's Note:**

> A series of drabbles and/or short one-shots primarily about Miles. I have a tendency to have a great idea and write a nice chapter but rarely finish them into full on fics. This drabble collection will be responses to my plot bunnies that I think of. I may make full fics for some of them later, but for now this is just a collection of fun mini-stories.  
> Most of these will be canon-compliant such as this, which is an extended scene. Those which are not will be noted as AU or speculative.

**Just**

_Setting: Season 14, Episode 1_

His father infuriated him.

Cutting class. Smoking dope. Hitting on some girl. The fact that the last of those was accurate in essence if not in detail didn't change that fact that his father only ever assumed the worst from him. So he said the only thing he really could. The truth.

"Making out with my boyfriend," Miles Hollingsworth III disclosed in a puff as the hot air of dread left his chest. And suddenly the eyes of all his family were on him. His eyes danced in their sockets ever so slightly as he looked at his them; he knew with his family that it wouldn't be the worst of reactions but his eyes were still ready to burst with tears at the slightest rejection. None of these fears were realized. His family was shocked yes, but not rejecting.

The look of his father's eyes however filled him with joy. Shock into anger quickly suppressed - it wouldn't do to ruin this photo op over homophobia. That would damage his career. Miles smirked at that.

"Just get in here champ," his father said jovially, smiling at his now-gay son – inaccurate but irrelevant. Miles noted several things in his father's response. It went without saying that the jovial tone was fake; his father was a politician after all. The use of the word champ as well. A friendly term but one that spoke of masculinity and a gentle slap in the face towards Miles. He recalled with a distant ache in his stomach the last time his father had mentioned people of his perceived orientation was that they were 'prancing fairies' that he didn't want to associate with.

And the word 'just.' It spoke of impatience. Of rushing. Of lack of interest. He had told his father a secret that tore at him for months; a secret that had, for a moment, made his eyes well with tears at the thought of his family rejecting him. And his father's response was 'just.' Just don't talk about it. Just don't tell anyone. Just ignore it and get in here. His career is the only thing that matters.

But none of those things would happen. Oh, he would 'just' alright. He would just smile. He would just go on with things as they had always been. He would just keep hating his father. Nothing mattered as he was just never meant to be happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! This drabble was unexpected. I was attempting to write a one-shot about Hunter being the first to accept Miles' bisexuality, but as I was typing the paragraph about 'just' this drabble created itself.
> 
> ^plus, hint hint, one of the coming stories will be about Hunter accepting Miles' bisexuality.
> 
> This will me my first foray into a drabble collection!


	2. His Bussiness

**His Business**

_Setting: Season 14, Episode 2_

"So, you're bi now?" Hunter asked him, sitting in the reclining chair adjacent to him.

"Sure. Bi, pan, straight with a side of Tristan. I like what I like," Miles replied nonchalantly, laying on the couch as he absent-mindedly watched a game with Hunter. It was one of Hunter's e-sports. He didn't care for it much, but smiled a little every time Hunter excitedly cheered for player's 'sick play'.

"Cool." It was a calm statement. Very Hunter. Question, answer, acknowledgement. Miles knew that when his relationship with Tristan came out that Hunter would take it the best – meaning he wouldn't care in the least. Not that Frankie's enthusiasm for his new found sexuality was a bad thing.

"Thanks." Miles said lamely, after a few moments pause.

"I kind of expected it ever since you went to Paris."

Miles' eyebrows rose in response to that. His brother was not usually so perceptive. "I'm glad to have a brother who doesn't judge me for what I like."

"Don't get mushy," Hunter joked. "Plus, with the things I like, I understand what it's like to likes things and others judge it."

That gave Miles pause. Memories flashed of him insulting the things Hunter liked – mainly games and his manga. Guilt filled him. Here Hunter was perfectly fine with his sexual preferences yet he had not been able to do the same with Hunter for his activities.

"I'm sorry. For making fun of all this," Miles said, indicating the screen on which the team based battles took place, around the room and the time and space between the brothers. "I'm sorry if I ever made you feel like shit for the things you liked. I know what that's like." He didn't add that it was their father that made him feel that way. "It was your business. I should have respected it."

"Don't mention it," Hunter replied. It was a moment, a short one, interrupted as Hunter roared in cheer for his team. He didn't scoff as Miles put a reassuring hand on him.

"Thanks for this," Miles said.

The next morning at breakfast Hunter couldn't pretend to care about his family as they bickered about what Miles' sexuality was. It was his business after all.


	3. A Toast to Friendship

**A Toast to Friendship**

_Setting: Season 15, Episode 10_

"Wait, Miles," Tristan said as Miles turned away, arm around his younger brother. Tristan knew what had nearly happened. Was impressed with how well Miles had handled it. Was touched that Miles had been worried about his safety after all that had happened this term.

"A toast. A toast to friendship," Tristan continued, holding up a glass of punch. A vibrant red liquid that shone with the same life that Tristan did.

Miles nodded and looked around for a glass of his own. He couldn't find one and chose the first thing that caught his eyes. A chocolate cupcake with icing. White cream topped by chocolate flakes. It reminded him of Tristan on the surface and he grabbed it - but deep down he recognized it as himself. Dark under all its protective wrappings with icing feigning sweetness; but the bitter chocolate was where the real substance laid.

Miles met his chosen item with Tristan's glass. Miles noted with amusement that they didn't clink like all the toast he had experienced during his affluent childhood. Not that he expected them to. The plastic and cake kind of melded into each other for a moment before returning to their original form.

This toast truly was a symbol of their relationship.

"To friendship," Miles said, and took a bite of his cupcake as Tristan sipped his drink.

"Say cheese," they heard as a student photographer came to take their picture. They both broke out into a grin as they feigned composure from the feelings roaring inside. They blinked as the bright light blinded them, only to open them and find their gazes piercing each other.

"To friendship," Tristan said, and Miles fought the urge to plant a kiss on his cheek. Miles did the responsible thing for this friendship and held his grin as he nodded.

Tristan could only smile in return as he returned his attention to the dance. Miles finished his cupcake, letting the sweet icing soothe the bitter chocolate as he returned his attention to Hunter.

This friendship could be exactly what he needed.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspired from the picture above.


	4. Old Habits

**Old Habits**

Setting: Next Class, 1x08

"I have uh… a free period too," Miles muttered as his desire to reconcile with Tristan overcame his guilt. "You wanna … uh… grab a drink?" he asked with a smile before joking. "Maybe a large cranberry juice?"

His lips spread into a full grin as Tristan smiled. "Well, that's literally what the doctor ordered," Tristan consented, closing his eyes for a moment to savor not being ostracized for a moment.

Miles laughed as Tristan continued his joke, a flash from the past of how well they knew each other intoxicating his mind.

They smiled like old times as they fell in line with each other to leave school for the day. Their shoulders tingled as they passed too close and for a moment their hands brushed in what was nearly a hold. It was almost like the old days as they roamed the halls of Degrassi with a smile on their lips, on top of the world, as their happiness carried them through the days.

But they caught their selves and the hand-holding ended with only the tips of their fingers brushing. They ignored the electric shock that shot through them at the contact. Holding hands was a thing they used to do and they couldn't live in the past.

Old habits had to die in order to start a new beginning.

"So, Tris," Miles began as he opened the door for the other boy. "How have you been?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short little drabble that has been on my mind for a while now. Hope you enjoyed!


	5. Bro-time

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Setting: At some point during the Degrassinudes story in 14A, Hunter mentions that he and Miles were placing bets on whose boobs he was looking to Imogen. And while that's a bit on the questionable side of decency (bad writing on the writer's part along with most of the Degrassinudes plot) it was a cute brothers bonding moment we never saw. So here you go! Now the real question is when things got so bad to lead to their clash during Finally I.

**Bro-Time**

"Whatcha lookin' at little bro," Miles chirped as he sat down next to a startled Hunter on the couch.

"Na-nothing," Hunter stammered as he dropped his phone face down in his lap, lips twisting awkwardly as the fought to hold back a smile of guilt.

"Don't be like that," Miles said. "I know your lie-face. You twist your lips to hide a smile, and you scrunch your nose like you're holding back a sneeze."

Hunter groaned.

"Come on, don't be so secretive all the time," Miles chided good-naturedly. "It's not like it's a nude or anything."

Silence. Then Miles snickered, and Hunter blushed while burying his face in his hands.

"Oh my god," Miles exclaimed gleefully. "It is a nude!"

"Ugh, shut up!" Hunter moaned. "You're loud when you're high."

"Lemme see!" Miles demanded excitedly as he dismissed Hunter's complaint, but then his hand stopped as his finger's brushed the phone. "Wait… it's not a nude _of_ you, is it?"

"Fuck no," Hunter grumbled, but let his phone go in defeat as Miles enthusiastically grabbed it.

A grin was spread on Miles face as he took in the picture. "Hmm, nice boobs. A little small though, but nice shape. Whose are they?"

"… I can't tell you that," Hunter grumbled.

" _Hunter has a girlfriend_ ," Miles sang.

"Just shut up," Hunter repeated. "It's just a random degrassinude, alright."

Miles frowned. "Damn. I was hoping you were getting some action."

"Suck it, Miles. You don't even like boobs anymore," Hunter retorted.

" _Ohhhh_ ," Miles taunted. "Hunter pulling out the big guns. Hate to break it to you, but 'suck it' is so like… babyish. Plus, I can like boobs and dicks."

There was silence for a while before Miles spoke again. "So, who do you think they belong to? The boobs? It has to be a cheerleader… good thing Frankie quit. I'd strangle her if I thought she did something like this."

Hunter remained silent, but eventually realized that Miles wanted 'bro-time' and wouldn't just leave. "Don't know," he muttered. "They're kind of dark skinned, so we can probably eliminate them down to four or five girls."

"Any particular guesses?" Miles queried.

"Nah, but I'm kind of hoping they're that Imogen girl's, even if she's not a cheerleader," Hunter said hopefully, shame now erased.

"Ohhhhh, Hunter likes the older girls," Miles teased. "If you came out of your shell, I could probably hook you up with one. Though I should have known after that Becky Baker thing a few months ago… I wouldn't suggest the Christian girls though."

"Ugh, don't remind me of that," Hunter moaned.

"Sorry, I know you're still sore on her…" Miles trailed off. Then his phone rang. "It's Tris, we're supposed to be going out to dinner. Want to come? We're getting pizza."

"Ugh, fine. Only if Frankie goes, she'll kill us otherwise," Hunter acquiesced.

"Wouldn't dream of not inviting her!" Miles said with a grin. Then he clapped a hand on Hunter's shoulder. "This was fun, we should do it again."

"I guess," was all Hunter said, but a little part of him had enjoyed it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this cute little Hunter/Miles moment. People have been mentioning this on tumblr for like a year now so I wrote it!
> 
> Fun fact: This story can fit in well with my unposted-fic Recommence (a 10 year future fic)! A past pizza trip is mentioned when Hunter met Tristan at a Miles/Tristan/Frankie/Hunter pizza dinner.


End file.
